Everything's So Fragile
by HonestyHands
Summary: Steve and Tony have been together for around half a year now. And everything was going perfectly. Until that girl died. And then Tony starts acting suspicious. Turns out Tony had met her before she died, but they only chatted, right? So why does she have a shrine in her locker dedicated to him? Teenage AU, no powers. Set in Bristol, England.


**Authors Note: So every time I try to write a story that I plan to keep on going with, i either hate where it's going or have no time to keep up with it, so I delete it. So, I wrote this little scene. It follows a storyline from another show, but I won't mention it so you don't compare the two :). The characters are a little OOC, and I debated whether switching them around, but I decided on this. A little bit of an OC, but she's not in it that much if you don't like that kind of thing. (I don't usually, but it kind of had to be done.)**

**Background Info: Steve is gay, and Tony's bisexual. Tony's not as much as a slut as he is in Avengers. The two of them hang out in a group with a bunch of other people, though only one of them is briefly mentioned in the story. They party and do drugs and such like in Skins, but it's not really mentioned that much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avengers and the other show, I just really like writing about them.**

* * *

Steve lay in the bed, thinking about the past week. He was at Tony's house. He shared it with his dad, but he was on a big business trip at the moment. Would last about a year at most, Tony had said. So when Steve moved out of his house / kicked out when his parents found out he was gay, there seemed like no better place. And it had been going great. Throwing Mexican parties, waking up next to his boyfriend every morning. Well that was until the had reached a bump. This chick, Sophia, had caused all this. With having secrets as big as an elephant and things that she owned that she shouldn't. All the suspicious evidence pointed towards Tony cheating on him; the picture of them laughing at the open day, the locker, the wooden box. All of that paired with Tony's personality made it hard to believe that Tony had stayed faithful. They had been together for around 6 months now, but he still didn't know everything about him. Tony was unpredictable, outrageous and totally irresponsible. Steve liked that contrast between them. But maybe that lead to Tony straying, looking for something more.

Steve grabbed his bag that he brought over and his clothes and tip-toed quietly out of the room, trying not to make a sound. Tony rolled over and, seeing that Steve had left the bed, listened closely to what he was saying in the other room.

"I need to see you." He murmured into the phone.

"No, now."

"I've got something I need to show you."

"Okay." he replied back to the girl on the other end of the phone. He hung up and pulled on his clothes before sneaking down the stairs and out the front door. As soon as Tony heard it close, he sat straight up. Oh god. Steve knew. Or at least if he didn't he would soon. This couldn't happen. No. He loved him too much. He belted out the bed and rushed to get his clothes on quickly. Tony knew where he was going.

* * *

Steve showed up just outside the club. The bag which carried the box was hung over his shoulder. He tried a door marked with 4, tugging at it before he felt it budge. Looking around with a faint smile, he pulled it open and walked straight in, letting the door slowly creak close behind him.

He climbed the stairs that led him to the main part, his steps filling up the silence around him. He stopped just before an entrance, one of many, deciding if he should turn back now. Common sense told him not to, though he had to find out. He had to. He passed the lights and walked out to the balcony which overlooked the whole club. This was where she did it. This is where Sophia jumped. Their whole group was at the club that night, and COulson had in fact been working the door.

"Why did you?' he whispered out into the eerily quiet room. A door clicked from below and Steve turned to watch as a girl emerged, looking as sullen as she did before. They had met a few days ago, when he had gone to Sophia's house. She was her sister, Maddy. That was after Tony told him that he'd sold her the drugs that night. No-one knew if that's what caused her to commit suicide by falling down into a pit of at least 200 people, but it could have caused it. Steve felt horrible about it, so he went to see if there was anything he could do. There wasn't, of course, but he did find the cadet locker key. He showed it to Tony after he had told Steve about the open day, and surprisingly, he guessed what it was right away. How could he have known that? Steve stormed off, saying that he was going to find out if Tony wasn't telling him the truth. And Tony, being as arrogant as he was, followed him. And then they saw the locker, filled with a shrine of Tony. It had everything from pictures of Tony alone and Tony with Steve to empty biscuit packets and lost rings. That freaked them both out completely.

Mandy walked up the stairs, watching Steve as she went. She was pretty, but the grief with losing her sister had taken its toll on her.

"Why here?" Steve asked as she reached the top of the stairs.

"I dunno. This is where it ends." She replied. She looked quite creepy, and Steve was scared for a moment that she would push him off. She had that effect.

"I've got something to show you." he said quietly, pulling the bag open. "I think she wanted you to have this." He pulled the box out, letting the bag hang on his shoulder. He handed it over to her, explaining "I got it from her cadet locker." he paused, before continuing. "I need to know what's in there." He jerked his head slightly to the box, which she was now holding.

"Me too." she responded. "This is her work. Her diary, you know." She let her fingers graze over the edge of the box, letting a sad look come across her face.

"Can't we just leave it?" a voice asked . Maddy turned around and Steve looked over her shoulder to see Tony standing at the bottom of the stairs. His face looked scared, and a bit angry.

Steve's mouth twitched, before saying "I don't think we can, Tones." His face gave off no emotion as he watched the brunette climb the stairs.

"She's dead. Let it go." Tony said, trying to convince him.

"I can't." Steve admitted.

"See ya 'round." Maddy mumbled, walking past the two of them.

"Can't we just go home?" Tony proposed, taking the last steps to stand in font of Steve.

Steve shook his head slightly, but before he could answer, Maddy had opened a door and was walking speedily out of it.

"Shit! Maddy, come back!" Steve blurted out, rushing to follow him, Tony on his tail. The door led to two flights of stairs, which Steve bounded up.

"Steve, please!" Tony pleaded, following his boyfriend. Steve looked back for a split second, then quickened his pace, halfway through the second flight. Tony was now on the first and tried calling out again, "Steve, wait!" His voice was desperate now as the tall blonde opened the door at the top of the stairs. Tony rushed quickly up, not quiet catching the door before it closed. It budged a little before he could open it again.

Steve ran out, slowing his pace as he realized he was on the roof which doubled as a car park The sun wasn't rising yet, though the sky was turning pink at the horizon. Maddy was sitting on the opposite ledge, facing towards the door with the wooden box on her lap. Steve quickly walked up to her, and was halfway across the car park when Tony bust through the door.

"Please! Can't we just go home?" he yelled at Steve, he simply turned around for a brief second and called back, "I don't think so." before walking the distance to the edge of the roof to where Maddy was sitting.

"I made this for her." She stated, looking at him. "Woodwork, you know?" she continued as Steve hopped up on the ledge next to her. Maddy looked at Tony for a few seconds, before turning around so she was facing the city, legs hanging from the roof. Steve paused for a moment and looked at his boyfriend before following suit. Maddy held Steve's arm to steady him as he got comfortable. Tony just watched, despair taking over him.

She opened the box, clicking two hinges on the side. She handed it over to Steve, who saw that inside was a sketch book. He handed back the box to Maddy, turning the book over in his hands. He pulled back the front cover, to see a title.

'Love on a Train.' Steve flicked to the next page, then the next, then the next, inspecting each picture or scene that had been drawn. There was a girl, Sophia, who was sitting on the train. Then it flipped to an open day. The open day. Steve kept looking, turning each page over and over. Tony at the open day, them laughing, sharing secrets on the train. The next picture was of them holding hands, then running back to a house. Steve had tears in his eyes at this moment, and Tony had them too. Tony's house. They were sitting on the couch. The next picture made Steve's heart stop. It was a picture of them two. Of a kiss. Steve let out a sob, causing Tony to breakdown. Steve handed back the booklet to the girl, mumbling something like 'Don't want it.'

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tony burst out, tears falling down his cheeks, bringing his hands up to his head. Steve looked back, letting the sobs take over him, though they weren't as frantic as Tony's.

Mandy stood up on the ledge, and held out the wooden box to the street below them. After a few seconds, she let it fall, coming to a crash at the bottom. Steve watched her look down for a while, before she turned and hopped down, walking back to the door which she came through. Both guys watched her and while Tony had stopped crying for the moment, Steve was sobbing even more. Tony turned to him, where Steve just shook his head.

"You've ruined it." her choked out, letting his eyes fall on Tony. "You don't want anyone to care." He continued while standing up. He turned to face away from Tony, to look at the long fall that was before him.

Tony was violently sobbing again, watching Steve on the edge of the roof.

"Could be dead in a second." Steve stated. Tony covered his mouth with his hands, tears clouding his vision. "Everything's...so...fragile." Steve's voice broke at the last word, tears falling down his cheeks. "Didn't you realize that?" The words cut through the air, making Tony take a breath in. "We were special."

Steve took a breath, still staring at the street below him. He could hear Tony's sobs, but none of that mattered. He stood there for a minute, just observing. Finally, he turned around to get off the ledge, and walked back towards the door, glancing at Tony as he did. Both of their faces were tear stained, and though Steve had stopped, Tony was still going. Steve's eyes were as blue as always, but the hurt was as clear as day. He looked away, trying not to break down again.

"I was scared!" Tony called while Steve walked away from him. His voice was broken, tears filling up the words.

"You're always scared." Steve replied, not looking back, continuing walking.

"Steve!" Tony screamed. "Steve!" he tried again. His voice was barely recognizable.

Steve didn't stop. Didn't care. He pushed open the door without a glance back. Tony kept staring, kept sobbing. How could he do this to the one guy he truly loved? He never wanted to see Steve this hurt. His heart ached, the pain unbearable. He collapsed, sitting down in the middle of the car park. Now he had no-one. No-one left to care. He was all alone.

* * *

**Authors Note: If any of you watch Skins UK Season 4 and felt ****angst throughout the first time you watched this, then I'm so, so sorry. Kind of. Hahaha  
****I can't really turn this into a story, but if a bunch of people want me to, I'll see what I can do.  
****If you want to, tell me what you think about it. This is my first AU following a storyline from another show/movie, but hopefully it was bearable reading. I'm sorry it's so short, but in the show it was just a scene long. :)**


End file.
